The Hardened Heart
by AngelMouse5
Summary: How does Andros really fell about Ashley and how did he come to realise he loves her?


__

Disclaimer: Wish I did own these guys, I'd have made a fortune by now. This is my first Andros & Ashley fic and it's set to the song 'Throw your Arms around me' by Hunters and Collectors – a brilliant Australian band. This is sort of from Andros's point of view for bits and pieces of the whole Space series. Please, read and review. And for those couple of people that always seem to enjoy mentioning that my spelling is wrong – I am Australian. We use a different version of the English dictionary over here. Please don't have a go about my spelling; it gets a tad annoying. Mouse, May 2003.

For Dagmar and Cynthia – two of the very best Ranger fanfiction authors around. Ladies, this one's for you.

****

A Hardened Heart.

By Mouse

She smiled at him as she introduced herself and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful, in a dishevelled, dirty kind of way and her smile seemed to light up her entire being. But he wasn't distracted by it, oh no, he was the Red Ranger, he couldn't be distracted by her smile, the way she walked; her beautiful deep brown eyes. No, he wasn't going to let himself be distracted, not at all.

Without thinking she offered friendship and help freely, not asking anything other than what he was prepared to give in return. At first, he kept himself distant from the others. After all, they were from two different worlds. Literally as well as physically. His was one of death, destruction, pain, horror and hopelessness. Hers one of hope, friends; family and joy. They were completely opposite people. But that didn't stop her smiling widely when he walked in the room, or going out of her way to include him in group activities. It didn't stop her searching him out sometimes, she seemed to instinctively know when he was down and needed cheering up.

__

I will come for you at night time  
I will raise you from your sleep  
I will kiss you in four places  
As I go running along your street

I will squeeze the life out of you  
You will make me laugh and make me cry  
And we will never forget it  
You will make me call your name  
And I'll shout it to the blue summer sky

At odd times he found himself watching her, studying her. Curious as to why his heart sped up when she smiled at him. How his skin tingled when she casually touched him. Or when she found him late at night in a darkened bridge, alone with his thoughts and always, always brought him hot chocolate. He tried not to think thoughts of them being together, tried desperately not to think them at first. He knew in his heart of hearts that they would only be together for as long as it took for them to find Zordon. But deep down, he knew that he was fighting a loosing battle against his heart. She had entwined herself into his entire being, without even trying to. And after awhile, he found he didn't mind so much any more. In fact, he began to miss it if she wasn't there, by his side.

__

And we may never meet again  
So shed your skin and let's get started  
And you will throw your arms around me  
Yeah, you will throw your arms around me

But his heart – hardened by loss – soon thawed to the lively, lovely Yellow Ranger. He soon found himself captivated by her beauty. But not physical beauty, but the beauty of her soul. And he didn't know how to proceed. Him, the Red Ranger. Strong, resolute, dangerous, stern and severe. He didn't know how to ask her to go on a date with him. It frustrated him and at the same time scared and excited him.

But all of that got put to one side for the sheer utter joy he felt when he saw his best friend standing there before him, back, alive and well. For once, he felt that things were slowly, ever so slowly going his way. And then he got a shock, something he didn't expect. There was a misunderstanding between himself and Zhane and he was amazed at the sheer power of the jealously he felt against his best friend. It was strange how it affected him, how it affected them both. After a long and fairly intense discussion though, things were sorted out between himself and Zhane. Things turned out for the best in the end, as finally he got up the courage to ask her out on a date.

__

I dreamed of you at night time  
And I watched you in your sleep  
I met you in high places  
I touched your head and touched your feet

So if you disappear out of view  
You know I will never say goodbye  
And though I try to forget it  
You will make me call your name  
And I'll shout it to the blue summer sky...

And now, now that the searching, the fighting, the despair was all over, he was in two minds on what to do next. Follow his heart and return with her to Earth, or follow his head and carry out his duty to his home planet. Her eyes tore at his soul when they were saying goodbye. The sadness in her voice, her manner, her entire being screamed at him to come with her. But she only asked the once, as she knew how important his duty was to him. And how hard he had worked to get his home back. It hadn't been easy on either of them at times, but it had been worth it in the end. Those stolen moments of privacy and intimacy between them were treasured beyond measure by both of them. 

__

And we may never meet again...  
So shed your skin and let's get started  
And you will throw your arms around me  
Yeah, you will throw your arms around me

The hatch closed, taking her from his life. Forever. His heart was breaking, his soul screaming out for her presence by his side. He needed her in his life, she was his life. Standing there, with his sister and his best friend by his side, his heart broke and tore, his hopes floating away in the wind. A hand rested gently on his shoulder and he looked up to find two pairs of blue eyes staring at him, smiling gently and wordlessly giving him their love, and their support. Zhane quirked a little wry grin and moving his hand off Andros's shoulder he gently pushed him towards the MegaShip. And that was all the encouragement he needed. 

With a yell of joy, he sprinted for the hatch, Karone and Zhane behind him. Moments before the ship was due to take off, they went in, Andros's feet unerringly taking him towards the bridge. And he stood in the door, just in time to hear her say.

"I miss him so much." And he knew the perfect thing to say.

"DECA. Set a course for Earth!" With a scream of joy, she turned around and saw him there, smiling. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. Moments later Zhane and Karone came around the corner, Zhane with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey, the Mega Winger's in the shop. Mind if we get a lift." Laughter and joy erupted over the bridge. A long hard journey had ended with the lone Red Ranger finally happy and whole. He didn't have to be alone no more.

__

Oh...yeah...  
Ohhh yeah...  
You will throw your arms around me...  
Yeah, you will throw your arms around me....

The End.


End file.
